


Self-Care

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Series: SQUIP Stuff and Self Care [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Original Work
Genre: Soft Vore, Vore, a bit depressive, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: The SQUIP gave me a disbelieving look as he obviously didn't believe the words at all, opening his mouth before I cut him off again tiredly."Yeah yeah, I can't lie to you because you're in my head. Look, can we take up the usual routine of you insulting and teasing me tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood. For anything."
Series: SQUIP Stuff and Self Care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Self-Care

"Katherine."

"...Katherine..."

"Katherine!"

"KATHERINE!"

I yelped when I was yelled at, jolting up in panicked surprise at the sudden exclaimation, looking at the source and retorting, "What?!"

The SQUIP's eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but feel the instinctual fear that's stuck with me, deflating a little as I murmured a small 'Sorry' at the sight. Even though he's certainly mellowed out, I knew he wouldn't hesitate to remind me not to mess with him. "What'd you need?"

"I don't need anything," he stated, sitting at the end of the bed. The fact that the mattress and blankets dipped under his weight reminded me of his new system addition, still not used to him actually... physically being there. I looked at him with tired confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. "But you definitely do. You obviously aren't feeling well and-."

"SQUIP, I'm fine," I cut him off, attempting to rub a bit of tiredness away by briefly burying my hands in my face, taking a steadying breath. I definitely didn't feel fine, but I also was not in the mood to be bothered by the ever present AI or anyone. It was my vacation, I'll mope if I want to, even if it felt like I was being suffocated from the inside.

The SQUIP gave me a disbelieving look as he obviously didn't believe the words at all, opening his mouth before I cut him off again tiredly.

"Yeah yeah, I can't lie to you because you're in my head. Look, can we take up the usual routine of you insulting and teasing me tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood. For anything."

I laid back down again, in my back rather than my side like before as I stared up at the ceiling, my mind already threatening to turn back to the crushingly empty void that I had been in for who knows how long. I didn't look at the android as they shifted, feeling too tired to even glance at him.

"Well, that and the fact that it's five in the afternoon, and you've been in bed all day without eating or drinking anything in the same clothes that you came home in last night, and you didn't hear me say your name three times before yelling at you."

I opened my mouth to half-heartedly retort but he decided that it was his turn to cut me off, adding, "And you've only slept three hours in the last twenty four hours, worse than your usual sleeping schedule. This entire week you've been ignoring yourself."

I rolled my eyes a little since this wasn't the first time he's nagged me about my sleeping schedule. I knew I should figure something out or sleep earlier, but his nagging made me want to sleep worse to spite him, though I've never done it out of spite. It was just insomnia and anxiety like usual, and it was awful last night, having tried to spend hours trying to sleep until I gave up and watched random shows until my body forced me to. "I'll get up in five minutes," I said, turning on my side to face my back to him in defiance despite knowing that all those things would make me feel a little better.

"If you don't get out of bed to take care of yourself, I'll give you a taste of those electric shocks you were so fond of."

I quickly sat up, glaring at him. It's been a long time since he'd threatened me with electric shocks, one of the WORST features he came with and growled out, "Not fair."

He said nothing in response, staring at me seriously before saying, "Take a shower."

I glared him down, but knew it was dangerous to try and go against him for this long, throwing the blankets off me and reluctantly going to my bathroom to start a shower. It was a longer one, lasting around forty five minutes as I played music and stood in the warm water most of the time. Changing into a pair of pajamas, I left the restroom to find the SQUIP on my bed again in the same spot where I'd left him.

"What now?"

"You need to eat. You're biometrics are better, but you can't neglect yourself to this extent."

"I'll eat in the morning," I waved him off, starting to walk to the bed before he stood up, barring me from the comforting sanctuary. With a huff at seeing he wasn't backing down, I sighed and stalked out of the bedroom, going downstairs to the kitchen to see a surprise. Already there was a meal waiting along with a glass of water, chicken, mashed potatoes and a salad.

"I knew that if I let you make your own food you'd probably just eat half a container of Oreos," I yelped a little as I heard his voice behind me. For having a new android body that weighed more than a human of his staure, he was quiet as hell.

Looking at the setup, I reluctantly admitted, "You're not wrong..."

Knowing that he wasn't going to leave me alone until I ate, I sat down and quietly did just that, washing it down with the glass of water he reminded me of by handing it to me. Still feeling like shit, but a little bit better, I decided to wash the dishes in the morning and put them in the sink before looking at him tiredly.

"There. Can I please be left alone now to sleep?"

I saw him narrow his eyes at me and wondered what other thing I was going to have to do before I could lay in bed and stare at the ceiling again, but he relaxed, saying, "Yes, you can sleep."

I felt a little relief before I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck, jolting me as I stiffened. Either I did something wrong or he was using that shrinking feature I was shown a few weeks ago. It ended up being the sleeping feature as I started getting dizzy with the size difference. Not liking where he was going with this, I retreated to the living room while he added, "But you certainly won't be alone."

"SQUIP, can we not do this," I asked, hiding beneath the couch as I finished being shrunk. Now I definitely didn't feel in the mood.

Of course this didn't deter the AI at all as he walked over and easily pushed the couch aside, making me yelp as he scooped me up before putting the couch back. It was a little nauseating being lifted up, but to be fair this was only about my third or fourth time experiencing the revealed feature. Although, it seemed like he was going slower than those other times since I didn't want to throw up or maybe I was just getting used to it.

"Why are you doing this," I asked, a mix of tired and irritation. Even if I knew that it was safe, instinct was still there telling me to get away though from experience it was impossible.

"You need rest, and obviously you're cortisol levels are more out of sync than normal," he lifted me up to his jaws, something that didn't surprise me but still made my heart skip a beat as I pressed against his fingers nervously.

"And this helps how?"

"I know you sleep best when put away," he said simply. And I couldn't deny it. One, he was in my head, but also while the process was terrifying... I knew I was safe, and I had to admit it could be comforting depending on how teasing and insulting he was that day. "Don't be too flustered, it's simply because of Deep Pressure Touch that automatically causes serotonin production."

As he opened his mouth, he finished, "Think of it as a hug. For tonight at least."

I opened my mouth to ask if he was okay since this was probably the least condescending he'd ever been, but didn't get the chance as he slid me from his hand to the maw below, helped inside by the tongue that licked me from his palm. I yelped a little, instinctively tensing as his lips and teeth closed, expecting the usual rough-ish tasting session that precluded being gulped down. I never really minded it by the end of the night, but it was nerve-wracking and suffocating during it, leaving me shaken for a few minutes after.

But I was surprised when instead of being tossed and turned, flipped and prodded, I was instead gently pressed against the roof of his mouth. Sure, I could still feel him hum in satisfaction around me as he obviously tasted me and I was still getting soaked with saliva, everything vibrating around me in response, but it was a lot slower than usual. It felt... nice. It was comforting and after worrying that he'd go back to the regular pace for a couple minutes, I slowly relaxed, finding my exhaustion start catching up to me as adrenaline left my system and the weirdly nice treatment continued. I was shifted around his jaws, but wasn't pressed against anything enough to crush the wind out of me and was just enough to give me a sense of pressure all around me.

By the time I realized he was nudging me towards the back of his throat, I was already starting to doze, blinking a little in surprise. I was too tired to protest as I was easily pushed and pulled from his mouth into his throat. After the several seconds of being swallowed, I slipped into the stomach-like structure inside the SQUIP, tiredly resting against the wall around me. As I slowly started falling asleep, I was able to murmur a small, "Thanks..."

Feeling his hand lay against his abdomen, taking a few seconds for my dozing brain to hear, "No problem Kat."


End file.
